


Interlude

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, announcing something can be done without any words being spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Saturday for JayTim week. And so, thus is the week ended!

Tim goes simultaneously limp and tense when he's grabbed from behind and yanked into a dark room. It's not an easy thing to do, but Tim's had a lot of practice with the move. Going limp enough to fake defenselessness while still actually being ready to strike out. His eyes take a second to adjust and he's being pressed into the wall in that time. The body that presses up against him is so familiar though that Tim's relaxing even as he makes out a familiar face hovering over his own.

"Jason, what-" Tim mumbles the rest of his sharp question into Jason's hand as the older man gives him a wicked looking grin.

"Shh," Jason murmurs against Tim's ear. His breath hot and damp and sending a totally unwarranted shiver up Tim's spine. Or not. Tim's own breath hitches as Jason reaches down and expertly undoes the fly of Tim's pants. Calloused fingers reaching into the gap and stroking his covered dick. "Don't want anyone getting curious about strange noises," there's an unholy glint in Jason's eyes as he moves his hand away from Tim's mouth. "You might want to bite your fist or something."

It's the only warning Tim gets before Jason drops straight down to his knees. Both hands managing to pull Tim's hardening dick out of his briefs and open fly without disturbing the trousers too much. Alfred will be pleased, Tim thinks inanely as Jason just _breaths_ on him, that they're not going to wrinkle Tim's good suit too badly.

"Oh," that thought and the gibbering voice that's pointing out that most of Gotham's elite are _just on the other side of the door with cameras_ , fly right out of Tim's head when Jason's mouth swallows the head. Tongue licking across the slit once before tracing a line of fire down the underside of Tim's dick.

Tim's sucks in a sharp breath of air and rolls his head back against the wall as Jason goes down on him. Tongue flicking along his dick and dry fingers circling the base. Coaxing Tim to become fully hard before he _sucks_. A tiny noise falls from Tim's mouth before he remembers the door and the huddle of nosy debutantes that had been a few feet from it earlier. Tim jams the meaty part of his hand into his mouth and bites down as Jason chuckles. The vibration doing nothing but deliciously hot things.

His other hand is in Jason's hair, and there will be no saving it. Jason's going to leave this room with hair so mussed no one will be able to ignore it, and that thought is almost as hot as the way Jason starts to stroke the base of Tim's dick in time with the short bobs of his head. The light suction he keeps up, and the faint sounds he makes that let Tim know that Jason's _enjoying_ himself. Enjoying being on his knees with a hard cock in his mouth and a higher than normal chance of being caught.

Jason takes the aborted thrust of Tim's hips with an encouraging moan that has Tim biting down hard to keep quiet. Tim does it again and has to squeeze his eyes shut at the bolt of pleasure as Jason takes him in deeper. Faster.

Heat crawls up Tim's chest, his face. He licks at the skin in his mouth and _pulls_ Jason down further. Jason doesn't even try to pull away or stop it. Just removes his hand and reaches back to grip Tim's ass. His throat opening around Tim as he _swallows_ down hard. Tim doesn't feel the pain as his teeth go through skin, or hear the muffled whine as Jason does it again. And again, and once more is all Tim needs. Tripping over into orgasm far faster than he ever has before. His hips rolling erratically as Jason pulls back to breathe. Hand back on Tim and pulling every bit of it out of him. 

Tim shudders and looks down. Caught in the intent look on Jason's face as he swallows again around his dick. A tiny bit of come escaping the corner of his mouth. His tongue working Tim over until the shudders of pleasure turn into pain and Tim has to make himself push away. "Jason...."

Jason shoots to his feet and pulls Tim into a hard, lip bruising kiss. Smearing a bit of come across Tim's lips and muffling a groan. His or Jason's. Tim's not sure, and he doesn't care as agile fingers tuck his spent dick away. Doing up the fly and leaving Tim almost as unruffled as he was before Jason grabbed him.

"Three more hours and you can return the favor," Jason breaks the kiss with a breathless laugh. In the faint light of the room his hair is a wild mess and his lips look absolutely obscene. The cut of his suit hides and sins below the waist but there'll be no mistaking what Jason was just doing when he walks out the door and back to the gala. Even less when Tim slips out after him.

Jason obviously doesn't mind that one bit, and, as Tim watches him stride out with a cocky smirk, he realizes _he_ doesn't mind it as much as he thought he would.


End file.
